Miami Bad Boy
by Mahomie4Ever55
Summary: Ally moves to Miami from LA after her mom's death, and meets Miami's bad boy Austin Moon. they start off on a bad note, and Cassidy (Austin's Girlfriend) hates Ally. But once the duo start hanging out they start to actually like eachother? Will there ever be a happpy ending? Find out In Miani Bad Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not Own Austin & Ally, Adam Levine, and Christina Aguilera!)**

(Ally's POV)

**Dear Diary:**

**My dad is moving us from LA to Miami tomorrow. Reason being that ever since my mom died a few months ago he can't stand being here anymore, so we're going back to be with the rest of our family in Florida. My only problem with this is that it's the middle of the school year, and I'm going to be a total outcast compared to everyone else. Well I have a plane to catch in a few hours so I'll write in you later!**

**Love,**

**Ally xox**

"Ally come on we need to go!" My father had yelled at me over ten times that we need to go, but I keep ignoring him. I don't want to leave LA, all my friends, and memories of my mom behind. I've lived here my whole life, and he expects me to just get up and walk away so easily? There was a light tap on my door, "Ally honey I know this is hard, but it's for the best. And you'll get to see your cousins now." I turned and looked at my dad, and he looked as heartbroken as I was. So I did what I had to.

"I'm coming dad just give me a second ok?" I told him while slowly getting off my floor and grabbing my book. "Ok, but hurry or we may muss our flight." He said while walking out the door.

I waited until he was gone, and picked up one of the wooden floor boards to reveal a secret compartment with all the pictures I had left of my mom. My dad accidentally threw out the others when he was cleaning out our attic. I also had the bracelet my mom was wearing when she died…..

Now I was taking my last glances at my room. I had put all the things from the compartment into my backpack, and was walking out the door with a tear rolling down my face. "Goodbye mom…." With that I turned off the light in my room, closed the door, and headed downstairs to see my dad.

"I see you finally made it." My dad smiled at me while I got into the car. "Yeah I guess. I'm really going to miss this place dad…" I told him while looking out the window and all of a sudden I heard someone screaming my name.

"Some friends are here to say goodbye Ally." My dad said while laughing a little, and next thing I knew Amber and Rachel were at my window. I opened my door and hugged both of them. "What are you guys doing here?!" I screamed at them in happiness.

"Your dad told us you were leaving." Rachel said in a sad tone. "Did you really think we'd let you leave without a goodbye?" Amber said right after. They were identical twins, but I could always tell the difference because Amber had a darker shade of blonde hair than Rachel. "You two are awesome, and I promise to visit as much a possible!"

"No we'll come to you." Rachel said. I could tell it's because they've lived here their whole lives too, and have always wanted to explore the world like their parents. If you didn't know their parents are Adam Levine and Christina Aguilera.

"As long as Adam and Christina say it's ok alright?" I said while eyeing them. They were known to not listen to their parents and to do whatever they wanted. Then they both sighed, "Alright…."

"Ally we have to go now. Sorry girls…." My dad said in the car. "I'll call you both when I get there ok?" I said and walked into the car. They both stood there and waved bye to me as I drove off.

About twenty or thirty minutes later my dad pulled into LAX and we had to run to get on the plane. Our other bags from the house were going by truck and would be there when we arrived in Miami. We went through security then ran for our seats on the plane. I ended up sitting away from my dad, but I was alone so I was happy. My dad on the other hand was unlucky and had to sit in between an old fat couple that could barely hear. I grabbed turned off my phone and grabbed my book and IPod. I put it on shuffle and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Let's hope Miami isn't as bad as I think it'll be…

(Austin's POV)

I was late. Like usual. There was a party at my girlfriend, Cassidy's, house tonight. She said if I didn't come she'd fuck with another football player. God I don't understand why I'm still with her…. As I ran down the stairs to my house my dad called me into the kitchen.

"Austin we have new neighbors moving in tomorrow so act…. Presentable." My dad said while eyeing me. "What makes you think I won't?" I said while glaring at him. If you haven't noticed my dad and I don't really get along that well….. "Let's see….. Last time we had new neighbors you were such a jerk to their daughter that they put a restraining order on you, and then moved to CANADA!" I just scoffed, grabbed my keys for my car and left. This is going to be an interesting week…..

**Here's the first episode! I hope you liked it, and the next one will be up in a few hours! Review please! =)**

**-Casey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone that commented it really means a lot!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally)**

(Ally's POV)

"Ally wake up." Someone kept saying over and over while shaking my softly. "The plane just landed Ally we need to go." The voice said again but I didn't budge. "Allyson get up this instant!" The person said this time pushing me a little, and I groan. "Five more minutes dad…" Then I turn on my side so my back's facing him. "Don't make me do it Ally." At that I jumped up knowing he was going to dump water on me. "I'm up…." I said while grabbing my backpack, book, and IPod.

Once we got out of the airport, and we're in the rental car I knew something felt wrong about being here. My dad must have noticed because he kept asking if I was ok, and every time I answered I was fine. No need to worry. Then I remembered I was supposed to call Rachel and Amber, so I grabbed my phone and dialed their number.

"Hello?" A groggy Amber said into her phone. "Hey!" I practically screamed into the phone. "Ally why are you calling me at five in the morning?!" five am? But it's… Oh yeah time difference… "Sorry. Here in Orlando its seven…" I apologized. I really didn't remember about that….. "It's fine. Just don't do it again, but how was your flight?" she asked sounding like her usual self again. "Not too bad  
I slept practically the whole flight." I said while laughing a little. "Well that's cool. Have fun, and I'll call you later ok?" She sounded like she was falling back asleep already. "Alright bye Amber…." I said a little sad that she had to go. Speaking of sleep I'm still tired too…. "Bye Alls." She said than hung up.

Soon after I got off the phone my dad started talking to me about the house, but I drifted off to sleep again in the middle, and a few minutes later my dad was shaking me again. "Ally we're here!" I shot right up after hearing that and jumped out of the car.

"You can go pick your room while I get some of the boxes out of the truck, and we can start setting everything up!" My dad said and I went inside to find a room. It was a pretty big house, and it took me awhile to find a good room. That has a lot of privacy. I had almost quit, but I say a spiral staircase at the back of the kitchen that led up to a HUGE room. It was perfect! It had a bathroom connected, a walk in closet, and another smaller room connected that I could use as music room.

Then I ran back outside, and saw this blonde that is about 6' with honey colored eyes going out to his car. I'm guessing he saw me staring because he then started walking over to me. Great first day, and I think I just made an enemy.

"Um why are you staring at me?" He said with this angry look in his eyes, and I just had to open my big mouth. "I wasn't staring I was walking outside and saw you." That was probably something I shouldn't have done….. "Well just to let you know I have a girlfriend, and if she saw that. You just… Are you going to Miami High?" he asked.

"Um yeah why?" I asked kinda scared for the answer. "You'll be screwed when you go…." He said while turning around and stalking away. Well first day here, and I already have an enemy, and possibly two… Then I just turned and walked over to my dad.

After I finished my room I walked downstairs to see my dad was gone, but there was a note with his credit card attached saying I could go to the mall. "Great how am I supposed to get there dad? " I thought out loud, and then headed out the door.

It took me about an hour to get there, but I somehow made it! I walked around for awhile then I walked into a store full of dresses so I went and looked at a few, but never decided on which one I should get. "Here you should try this." I turned and saw a short Latino girl standing there with a huge smile on her face. The dress was strapless and tight until my waist then had small ruffles that would end right above my knees. This is a nice dress, but not my type…. "Um thanks, but no thanks. I don't really wear things like that.

"I may be guessing, but are you new here?" She asked. "Um yeah I just moved from California….." I said looking downs and taking a sudden interest in my shoes. "A Cali Girl? I couldn't see you being one….."

"Yeah because I wasn't the party type I just stuck to my own fashion and with my group of friends." I looked at her and she had this cheeky smile on her face.

"Well my name's Trish. What's yours?" She asked. She actually seems nice compared to that blonde from earlier. "Ally" I told her barely audible. "Well Ally how about I show you around a little?" She asked me and I nodded.

After talking for awhile she and I actually had a lot in common. She showed me all the hot spots for hanging out, and then started to tell me who to avoid.

"Oh and stay as far away from Austin Moon as possible!" Who is Austin freaking Moon, and how can I stay away from him if I don't know who he is?! "Why?" I asked in confusion. "His girlfriend Cassidy will eat you alive, and make you the most hated person at Miami High." After she said that I knew not to mess with the Cassidy chick…..

Just then I heard a shriek from behind me. "Trish!?" Shouted a girl then she ran over and hugged her. "Shealeigh!" She practically screamed then squeezed the girl. "When did you get back from tour?!"

"This morning, and who's this pretty girl?" The girl I'm guessing is named Shealeigh asked. "I'm Ally I just moved here." I said then recognized who she was. Wait you're Shealeigh from Disney's N.B.T! What are you doing here?" she chuckled a little then answered me question, "this is my home town. Before the whole famous thing I was Trish's best friend, and Austin Moon's girlfriend. By the way how is he?" She looked over at Trish who had this face not even I could read.

"Uh he… He's dating Cassidy now." Shealeigh's face fell at that, but she then laughed a little. "As in nerdy Cassidy from fifth grade?" She was still chuckling until someone came up and dumped soda on her. "Hey!" She turned around and a… well I can't explain her hair color. It's like a mixture of red and blonde. The girl just laughed, and then glared at Shealeigh. "Nice to see you back in Miami. All I have to say is keep your ugly ass away from Austin." She then turned which made her hair hit Shealeigh's face, and then she stomped away.

"W-was that Cassidy?" She turned to Trish who nodded slowly. "Wow she's…" Trish interrupted her sentence with her own, "A slutty ass, bitch who thinks she runs everything and can control everyone…" Then the three of us just glared at her while she flirted with some random guy who walked up to her.

"Does Austin even care that she cheats all the time?" Shealeigh asked Trish. "No because he's so stupid that he only believes her…." Trish then tried to lighten the mood, "ok well how about we go talk and catch up on some things over dinner?" She clapped her hands together smiling. "Sounds good to me!" Shealeigh and I said at the same time. "Wow first day back and I already have someone who can read my mind." She says while laughing and we start walking to get food.

**Ok so how was it? Good? Bad? Short? Boring? Amazing? Please tell me! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I've been extra busy these past weeks! So here you go, and I'll try my best to upload a chapter each Sunday!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, but I wish I did because I would have met Ross Lynch already! =/)**_

**(Ally's POV)**

_Dear Diary:_

_Well it's my second day in Miami, and my first day of school. Also I have two new friends! Shealeigh and Trish, they are awesome, really funny, and super kinda. Unlike some people… Oh and I apparently live next to the bad boy of Miami High, Austin Moon. He thought I was watching him yesterday. Oh and I met his slutty girlfriend Cassidy too. Right after she talked to Shealeigh she started flirting with this random guy that walked up. Well Trish is here to help me 'dress right' for my first day. I'll write later!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ally x_

Right after I tucked my book under my bed there was a loud bang from my door. "Ally let us in!" Trish and Shealeigh yelled in unison. I ran over to the door and they run in and straight to my closet. "Oh and by the way. Awesome room girl!" Shealeigh said then went back to whatever she and Trish were looking for.

After about twenty minutes Trish threw me a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top with my Hollister California jacket, and a pair of black converse. Not really my happy go lucky style, but they said it was raining.

"Ally you're wearing make up!" Shealeigh yelled at me while pushing me into the bathroom. After about another twenty minutes of me fighting with her she was finally finished. "He's going to be blown away!" Trish and Shealeigh yelled high fiving each other proud of their work.

That's how I found myself walking down the hall of my new school getting whistled at by all the football players. "Guys they think I'm their new sex toy…." I whispered barely audio able. Soon we made it to the office to get mine and Shealeigh's schedule, and then we went to our lockers.

'Why do I have to be so smart?' I say to myself. Once I got my schedule I noticed I was in all AP classes. The only time I'm with either Trish or Shealeigh is lunch and study hall. This is going to be a long year…

(Austin's POV)

I walked into class with my phone in my hand, and texting. I heard the teacher yelling at me. I just ignored her while walking over to my desk, but when I got there, that girl from yesterday was sitting in my desk talking to HIM…..

"Um…." I said while clearing my thought which made her jump a little. "You're in my seat." I said in a pissed tone. "Uh…." She just looked at me then turned to her books, grabbed them, and walked away to another desk. "Why did you do that?!" HE asked me. "You're not fucking her up too….." I said back, and then turned to my phone for the rest of the class.

(Ally's POV)

I have no clue why that Austin kid made such a big deal about me sitting by Dallas, but I'll talk to Trish about it later….

As I was walking outside to meet up with them someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into him, "Hey babe." I looked up to see Austin smirking down at me, "What do you want now?" I slapped his arms off my waist, and glared at him. He had what looked like hatred in his eyes? "Stay away from Dallas he'll screw your life up," was all he said before walking away towards some woods.

"So he threatened you?" Trish asked me while starting to stand up. Right after mine and Austin's lovely conversation we all decided to hang out in my practice room to talk about what had happened that day, "No! He just said that Dallas would mess my life up." I turned and looked over at our quiet Shealeigh. She's never been this quiet in the two days I've known her. "Are you ok?" I asked which must have jerked her out of her thoughts.

After about another hour of talking we decided to start heading home because it was getting dark, and we had school the next day. Then the weirdest thing happened! They both said they weren't feeling well then headed in the opposite direction of their houses! They're trying to hide something from me, and I need to find out what it is soon…..

I was completely dark out now, and the only way I could see was by using the street lights, "Why couldn't they have waited till I got home?" I asked out loud, and then heard something behind me. I turned and someone was walking close behind me. When the person saw me turn they sprinted right at me and the last thing I saw was a flash of yellow which I guess was a jacket before everything went black.

I jumped awake the next morning with sweat running down my face. Was it a dream? I turned so my feet were hanging off the side of the bed, "What was that dream even about?"

**Ok well that's it! The next one will be up tomorrow since I got my word fixed on my laptop! Review please!**


End file.
